The Worth of the Zenith
by Bombing
Summary: Fenelle watched the passing of three Kaisers. Even though she is now old, experienced, and is considered the wisest among all of Nova, she can't help but think of herself as a failure.


I wanted to do a story from Fenelle's POV. This is a style different from my usual. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The first time Fenelle saw Kaiser was at a funeral when she was only three years old.

The five moons were shimmering softly, caressing the pale body in the white and royal purple lined casket. Kaiser was an elderly woman, who Fenelle never knew, but looked up to every time the warrior entered the Pantheon. She had flowing gray hair that reached her mid-back and walked with long, strong strides. Her wings and tail were a bright red that reminded Fenelle of blood. Fenelle asked her mother, the high priestess at the time, who the scary lady was.

Her mother laughed and scolded her lightly that the Kaiser shouldn't be scary because she was the protector of Nova race.

Fenelle didn't understand even when her mother praised Kaiser in the obituary to the mourning crowd. But she felt sad when the casket closed and was lowered to the ground, the ceremonies ended.

She never talked to this Kaiser, but Kaiser patted her head once and she felt like they knew each other, even for a little.

XXX

Her uncle and her mother were arguing again. Fenelle was thirteen years old when she was eavesdropping behind a pillar at the Great Temple. This time of the night everyone was asleep, but Fenelle heard voices and followed them here.

"Typhries, we cannot subject the children to these tests anymore. They deserve to have their childhoods!" her mother's voice echoed in the empty sanctuary.

"But it worked Abene! We have found the next Kaiser!" Fenelle's uncle responded back excitedly.

Fenelle was older and she learned more about Kaiser to know how special the event is. She finally retired to bed.

The next day there was a boy around Fenelle's age. Fenelle recognized Kiril, a cheerful boy and a romantic. He had a mop of black hair, mischievous green eyes and dark, small wings. When he flirted with Fenelle, Fenelle blushed and called him a fool. Kiril just laughed.

Since then Kiril visited the Great Temple every day. At first he spent only an hour at the Great Temple, before leaving to find a girl to date around the Pantheon. But the hours grew each time he visited. He would talk to Uncle Typhries to receive an assignment he called "a secret" and bothered Fenelle as much as possible, occasionally stroking her blonde hair to see her face redden. Eventually the bothering became hanging, and the two took strolls around the plains. One day Kiril brought the flowers of the Alert Grobbler to her, blushing. He said he liked Fenelle more than any other girl he met and wanted to marry her when they grow older.

Fenelle hugged him, laughing yes. They were seventeen and in love.

…

…

Kiril had to leave.

Tension was rising between the magic users at High Flora and the warriors in Verdant Flora. Rumors whispered in the wind, claiming war was arriving for Anima. The people of Verdant Flora claimed that Anima belonged to them. The people of High Flora declared otherwise. King Rashyd of High Flora invited the Kaiser of Nova to act as peacemaker between the two nations; the nations needed a third party to be unbiased in this tender situation.

Kiril kissed Fenelle's cheek, reassuring her that he'll take care of it. Fenelle punched him lightly. If Kiril doesn't, he'll be involved in the war and how would they get married then? Kiril left laughing, promising to write her letters.

Every week Fenelle received a letter. She appeared calm and composed when she politely accepted the letter from the messenger, but as soon she confirmed no one was watching, she hurried to her bedroom to read eagerly. In the first letter, Kiril described how many merchants and entertainers are at Heliseum, exaggerating his feats at one strength contest. Once it revealed that he was the Kaiser midway, he was disqualified.

Fenelle wrote back that it wasn't fair. After all, being Kaiser does not mean perfection. She sniggered as she wrote all of Kiril's flaws, but ended the note with "I miss you".

The tone of Kiril's second letter was indignant. He does _not_ preen in front of a mirror, the letter insisted. Then Kiril detailed the lush greenery around Anima, how rich and fertile the soil was there. He understood why Verdant Flora and High Flora desired the land. He ended the note with "I miss you too."

The third letter arrived late. Kiril began with an apology. He arrived to High Flora and met Prince Darmoa, who told him that the situation worsened while he traveled. Both sides were impatient and the arguments were becoming longer, intense, and harder to end. Fenelle wrote Kiril a good luck letter, telling him to do his best.

The fourth letter was somber. Kiril was getting tired of the yelling and the screaming. He felt sorry for Prince Darmoa, who he learned was a silent, but firm young man who desired peace. Kiril wrote how badly he wanted to see Fenelle, but ended the letter by teasing her.

Fenelle sent back her reply and a dried flower of an Alert Grobbler.

The fifth letter reminded her of Kiril's optimism again. It was filled with hopes and dreams. Kiril bragged that he thought he did well as peacemaker. There was a truce and both sides have come to a compromise. Kiril wrote that he'll come back to Nova as soon as possible. He also sent back a brilliant red flower, something he picked up from the royal gardens of High Flora's palace. It was still standing and healthy even after a week of travel.

Fenelle kept the flower on a vase adoringly.

…

News spread like wildfire all the way to Nova. War had broken out between the High Flora and Verdant Flora.

Fenelle haven't received a letter for a few weeks now.

…

For a few months now.

…

Fenelle never stopped writing and never stopped hoping.

…

Fenelle finally received a letter from the messenger, who greeted with an apology before rushing away. Blood frozen, Fenelle opened the letter where she stood. It was not from Kiril. It was from Prince Darmoa. The prince wrote that Kiril never stopped talking about a young priestess back in Nova.

Kiril was killed in battle. He died honorably.

Fenelle cried in her room. The red flower, still in its vase, already wilted long ago.

XXX

Fenelle was in her late thirties when she saw three orphans playing outside of the Great Temple. She was not yet the High Priestess, though her mother fell to sickness years ago.

Refugees fled from the north and arrived to Nova. There were more orphans nowadays. But the three orphans who play in front of the Great Temple saw Fenelle like a mother.

The girl's name was Ella and she had soft maroon eyes under brown bangs and orange wings.

The two boys' names were Traian and Magnus. Traian had flaming red hair and cool, icy blue eyes. Magnus had bright golden eyes and black, purple wings.

Fenelle tried not to spoil them excessively.

But she loved them. She read bedtime stories to Ella of great heroes of old. She watched Traian, who was older than Ella and Magnus by a few years, lead the two, trying to be the responsible older brother. She laughed when Magnus, who was always smiling and laughing, poked fun at Traian's uptight self and the two would have friendly fights. Ella tried to break them up and failed each time.

Sometimes Ella came to Fenelle about her nightmares of the war. There were always fire and shadows trying to grab her ankles and pull her into an abyss. Ella told Fenelle how she felt bad for being the weak one. She doesn't want Traian and Magnus to worry over her because she's the youngest.

Sometimes Traian came to Fenelle about his anxieties of the war. He tried so hard to keep up with the news , to take care of Magnus and Ella. He loved both of them and wanted to live peacefully with them in Nova forever. Eventually he confessed feelings for Ella and worry for Magnus, whose laughing was not always appropriate.

Sometimes Magnus came to Fenelle about his past of the war. Magnus used to live with his mother. His father left them when Magnus was born. But it was okay because his mother was always smiling as if nothing was wrong. When the war broke out, his mother abandoned him. Magnus met Traian and Ella by chance when running away from the soldiers in Verdant Flora. They traveled through Anima, through Heliseum, and finally Nova.

Magnus explained that sometimes he laugh not because it's funny, but because he doesn't know what to do but laugh. It just seemed to make things lighter even though they weren't. He wanted to help Traian to protect Ella, but he doesn't want to be left out. He knew Traian liked Ella. He felt weak in this emotion. He wanted to be stronger so no one had to worry about a war because he'll protect everyone. He wanted to be stronger so _he_ would not have to worry about himself failing.

Among the three of them, Fenelle didn't know what to say to Magnus.

…

Uncle Typhries decided to issue the test. When Fenelle found out what the tests were, she protested. The tests were a series of cruel, arduous challenges, each harder than the last. They were dangerous exercises, such as climbing crumbling cliffs and living in the wild with the monsters to survive. But this time, the tests consisted of entering war territory.

The goal of the tests was to find the Kaiser of Nova. The emblem of Kaiser can reveal early, usually when the chosen's life was threatened. This was the priests found out that Kiril was the Kaiser, and the previous Kaisers before him.

Fenelle's rank was not high enough. The next day, all the children gathered in front of the Great Temple to receive orders from High Priest Typhries. Uncle Typhries assured Fenelle that all would be well. The priests would watch the children closely, and at the end of a few challenges, they would be disguised as warriors to scare the children. They're only entering enemy territory to make the tests realistic.

Fenelle was still agitated.

The children, feeling like they were helping the war, left with training and individual tasks. The tests lasted for a few days straight and the children were not to return to Nova during that period.

…

Traian was the new Kaiser. When Ella appeared to be in danger, Traian transformed into the Final Form of Kaiser. The priests and the other children barely made out alive. But the tests were a success.

Fenelle was still displeased, especially when she heard the knights of Nova would be supervising and training Traian.

Since then, Fenelle had seen Traian – no, Kaiser only a couple of times. Each time was purely business. Because of her duty, she focused the majority of her attention to the new Kaiser instead of the other orphans as much as she liked to. Traian was always mature, a natural leader. But Fenelle's chest grew heavy whenever she saw the cold blue eyes – not cold in color, but cold in emotion.

Ella and Magnus hung out together. One day, Fenelle watched a fight between Magnus and Traian.

"Do you even care about us anymore!? It's always 'Kaiser this' and 'Kaiser that'!"

"I'm busy. Sorry that I don't have time to play games with you."

"This isn't about games Traian! It's about our friendship! I thought we're family! Are you abandoning us!?"

Traian did not know of Magnus's past. He pushed past Magnus without a word, leaving the younger boy seething and upset. Ella tried to comfort Magnus, saying that they have to understand Traian. He's Kaiser now and he's having it hard as well. He doesn't have time to be with them.

Fenelle would never forget the way Magnus laughed that day.

…

There were reports that Magnus was hunting for food out at Heliseum.

There were reports that Magnus never came back.

When there were reports that Magnus murdered, he was officially exiled from Nova. If he ever returned to Nova, it would be for execution.

XXX

Fenelle was fifty-six years old when Magnus was brought to the Great Temple. The magic-users of High Flora destroyed themselves and Prince Darmoa, who revealed to be the Transcendent of Life, had gone insane with grief. Magnus joined Darmoa's side in war and aided the corrupted Transcendent's conquest for all of Grandis.

Magnus had slaughtered over thousands and thousands of innocent civilians. Kaiser finally defeated him in battle.

Magnus had magic handcuffs, forced to his knees before the council. He laughed and laughed, mocking them, provoking them. He looked at Traian with wild golden eyes, praising how powerful the Kaiser had become.

Traian's face revealed nothing.

Then Ella, the guardian of the relic of the West, entered the temple. Magnus stopped laughing.

Ella asked Magnus why. Magnus trembled.

Ella told Magnus that Magnus wouldn't have committed any crime if it wasn't for a good reason. She doesn't want to believe that Magnus turned evil.

Magnus broke.

For the first time in Fenelle's life, she witnessed the tears of Magnus. He explained that Darmoa, who have grown powerful and manipulative, exploited his weakness and possessed him with his magic. He pleaded to the shaken counsel to execute him; Darmoa's darkness had tainted Magnus. The blood on his hands would never be erased.

For the first time in Fenelle's life, she witnessed the objection of Ella. Ella always desired compromise, but here she stood firmly against the council. Ella goes to her knees for mercy in behalf of Magnus. Magnus told her not to; he was a murderer and he must repent for his sins. Ella insisted that if Magnus truly felt remorse for his actions, he was not completely overtaken of the darkness. He would find redemption.

For the first time in Fenelle's life, she witnessed the sympathy of Kaiser. Kaiser dropped Kaiserium to his feet, grabbing everyone's attention. He stated that Magnus's weakness was his fault. He had responsibilities and did not follow them. His title made him lose sight of what mattered to him.

If the counsel were to execute Magnus, they must also execute the true root of Magnus's crimes.

The council agreed to allow Magnus the Exiled to stay in the Pantheon, only if he completed the tasks for redemption.

…

Years later, Magnus betrayed the Novans. By murdering Ella, guardian of the Western Relic, he weakened the Protective Shield, allowing the Specters to enter the Pantheon.

Before Kaiser went off to fight Magnus, he told Fenelle that he's sorry for everything. He expected to not return from this battle. Fenelle tried to comfort Kaiser, but Kaiser does not want it. Fenelle realized that Kaiser does not want to return from this battle.

So she asked him to promise her that if he died, he must choose wisely the next child for the title of Kaiser. She does not know how the choosing worked, but she told Kaiser anyway.

Traian, Kaiser of Nova, promised before leaving for battle.

Magnus killed Kaiser, but not before Kaiser used the Nova Essence to sacrifice himself to destroy all the Specters.

The Protective Shield was back on time. There were so many casualties, but it was the betrayal of Magnus and the death of Kaiser that nearly plunged everyone's hopes.

That day, High Priest Typhries was killed. Fenelle was the new High Priestess.

She did not celebrate.

XXX

Fenelle was eight-six years old. She did not issue the tests. She reasoned with the council; Magnus the Tyrant must not discover who the Kaiser was or else he would focus greater on the annihilation of Nova. The council accepted. They have not done any tests for decades. As long as the Protective Shield was up, they were at peace, even in war. At least the knights of Pantheon made progress retaking Helisium; efforts were slow, but were progress nonetheless.

There were three orphans.

The girl's name was Tear and she had vivid green eyes, light brown hair, and dark wings. She had no tail and magic.

Fortunately there were two kind boys who played with Tear when she was bullied by every other child. Their names were Kyle and Velderoth. Kyle had light blue hair and blazing cerulean eyes. Velderoth had gentle golden eyes and violet blue wings.

They reminded Fenelle of Ella, Traian, and Magnus and she tried to not see them too much. The resemblance was too great. But Fenelle eventually gave in and acted as a grandmother to all three.

The similarities of Velderoth and Traian were stunningly similar as well as the similarities between Kyle and Magnus. Velderoth was appointed leader of the Heliseum Force because he was not only older, but he acted more responsibly than the other two. Although he was sensitive and can become as bratty as his two friends, he was a natural hard worker.

Kyle does not have the same dark past as Magnus have. Kyle does not laugh excessively, but he was optimistic, quite boastful, and had a drive for strength.

Beldar warned Fenelle that those who have the ambition for power were the ones to keep an eye for. Fenelle agreed and focused on Kyle, unconsciously seeing him as Magnus. On those moments, Fenelle made sure Kyle never felt left out from his friends and insisted that great power came with great responsibility. She also made sure to give attention to Tear, who had low self-esteem. She told Tear that even though she's different, she was not useless. There are many ways she could help.

She did not think of Velderoth. When she saw Velderoth, who stood tall, proud, and always knew what the right thing to do, she saw Traian in him. Fenelle expected that Traian would choose this child to be his successor. Velderoth must not have the strict attention of the council members and the knights until then.

…

Fenelle was wrong.

When she and Cartalion arrived to the sanctum, watching the emblem of Kaiser flashed in front of Kyle, she was grateful. The child who was reminiscent of Magnus would be the next Kaiser. He had grown well and though he was unrefined, he would become great and good.

Fenelle and Cartalion brought Tear and the new Kaiser to the infirmary.

…

There were reports that Velderoth ran out of the Protective Shield.

There were reports that Velderoth joined Magnus's side.

In a dream, Kiril and Traian visited Fenelle. From Kiril, Fenelle said nothing but held him tightly. She understood. Some events could not be changed. Kiril kissed her forehead and vanished.

To Traian however, Fenelle asked why he chose Kyle. Did Traian had a choice or did the Nova Essence choose its own wielder?

Traian explained that the Nova Essence indeed chooses its own wielder, but the current Kaiser can have an influence. Traian watched the three orphans, playing in front of the Pantheton who reminded him of himself and his two best friends long ago.

He did not choose Tear because the Overseers have a destiny for her.

He did not choose Velderoth because the child reminded Traian of himself.

Traian wouldn't choose himself after the life of errors and mistakes he committed.

Fenelle woke up.

She had watched the passing of three Kaisers and now hopes that the current Kaiser will not fall before she does. What is the worth of a hero – to be outlived three times by a humble, mundane woman?

Fenelle was naïve and young when she was a child.

Fenelle is now experienced and considered the wisest among all of Nova.

But she cannot help but think of herself as a failure when she remembers of the woman she looked up to, the man she fell in love with, the boy she raised, and the boy she lost.

Truly, what is the worth of those at the zenith?

* * *

I decided to use "years" instead of the strange time system I made in "Gnossienne" just so new readers wouldn't have that much trouble understanding. However, if you have read "Gnossienne" so far - yes this story is distantly connected to it. But if you haven't read "Gnossienne", it's fine. The two belong to the same universe, but are not truly connected that you have to read one to understand the other.

Also, in the game, Fenelle once commented that she watched THREE KAISERS pass during her lifetime. I found that extremely sad, knowing even though the great Kaiser, Defender Savior of Nova, is so powerful and seemingly infallible, the life of a Kaiser is so quick.


End file.
